euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Dabipl/Rozmowa z Dawidem
500px W EuroSongs bierze udział od lipca ubiegłego roku. Biega, śpiewa i uwielbia pomagać ludziom. W Konkursie stawia przede wszystkim na dobrą zabawę i poznawanie nowych artystów. Dziś poznamy Dawida - HotColdChocolate. W Konkursie uczestniczysz od lipca ubiegłego roku. Jak trafiłeś na EuroSongs i co sprawiło, że zostałeś? Na EuroSongs natknąłem się w proponowanych grupach i zainteresowała mnie nazwa. Postanowiłem sprawdzić, "co i jak", kliknąłem przycisk "Dodaj" i tak się zaczęło. Pamiętam, jak na początku kompletnie nic nie ogarniałem. Przypominam sobie, jak ktoś dał Tal z Libanu i nie bardzo mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego. Debiutowałem z Austrią i Rose May Alaba. Myślałem, że słodka piosenka i będę wysoko, a nie wyszedłem nawet z półfinału i otrzymałem nominację do najgorszej piosenki edycji. Dlaczego zostałem? Uwielbiam odkrywać nowe piosenki i artystów z całego świata. Twoje początki nie należały do udanych. Jak dużo czasu poświęcasz na znalezienie utworu konkursowego? Sporo czasu. Jestem marudnym człowiekiem i znalezienie utworu, który na tyle by mi się spodobał, żeby wystawić go do konkursu, trwa wieki. Nigdy nie kieruję się tym, czy dobrze mi pójdzie w konkursie, czy nie. Patrzę na to, czy mi się podoba, czy nie i czy ją lubię czy nie. Staram się nie szukać piosenek z Irlandii, UK i Szwecji, ponieważ uwielbiam rynki muzyczne w tych krajach. Staram się też nie szukać ballad i powolnych piosenek, ale najpiękniejsze zostawiam do konkursu, tak jak "Carry You". Który z uczestników inspiruje Cię swoimi wyborami? Najbardziej Khalmari i James. Tego pierwszego uwielbiam za to, że wstawia różnorodne piosenki, no i za "Mirrors", które pokochałem. Kubę uwielbiam za różnorodność krajów i za jego styl. Najsłodszy, a zarazem jeden z najmłodszych uczestników konkursu EuroSongs. Kim jest HotColdChocolate? To ja! Jestem Dawid, mam rocznikowo 16 lat i mieszkam w Białymstoku. Całe szczęście ominęły mnie 7 i 8 klasy. Interesuję się Eurowizją i ogólnie muzyką. Śpiewam, biegam, uczę się i tak jeszcze raz. Uwielbiam pomagać. Jestem wolontariuszem w w fundacji Białystok Biega. W przyszłości chciałbym zostać psychologiem. Altruizm to niestety cecha coraz rzadziej spotykana. Skąd u Ciebie chęć niesienia pomocy innym? Sam nie wiem. Uwielbiam pomagać innym, to sprawia mi wielką radość i przyjemność. Jak pomagam komuś i usłyszę od jakieś osoby dziękuję i zobaczę uśmiech, to aż miło się robi. Tym bardziej, jeżeli mogę połączyć swoją pasję, czyli bieganie z pomaganiem innym, no to czemu nie. Praca psychologa nie należy do najprostszych. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Siedzenie w cztery oczy z pacjentem, słuchanie jego problemów i pomaganie jemu. Tak chciałbym, żeby było, a czy będzie, czas pokaże. Jak długo interesujesz się Konkursem Piosenki Eurowizji? Od 2014. Pamiętam jeszcze Donatana i Cleo z naszymi Słowiankami. Z wcześniejszych edycji, interesowałem się Konkursem w Serbii w 2008 roku i późniejszymi edycjami. Na dniach poznamy uczestników KE 2018. Masz jakieś swoje typy? Kogo byś widział w barwach Polski w Lizbonie? Słucham i słucham tych piosenek i załamuję się, ponieważ piosenki zgłoszone do tegorocznych preselekcji to katastrofa. Bardzo czekam na Gromee, ponieważ uwielbiam jego muzykę, jestem jego fanem i myślę, że możemy być z nim wysoko. A Isabell Otrębus, która "kreowana" jest na faworytkę tegorocznych preselekcji? Niesłusznie. W moim odczuciu, "Delirium" jest bardzo słabą piosenką. O wiele lepsza była rok temu z "Voiceless". Głos owszem, ma świetny, ale piosenka niszczy wszystko. Pisałeś wcześniej, że śpiewasz. Możemy liczyć na Twój udział w kolejnej edycji The Voice of EuroSongs? Czas pokaże. Na razie nie planuję występu w kolejnej edycji, ale zobaczymy. Troszkę zawiodłem się w tamtej, ponieważ do teraz uważam, że zasłużyłem na wyższe miejsce, ale cóż - ja o tym nie decyduję. Masz już zaplanowanych artystów na kolejne edycje EuroSongs? Na kilka przyszłych mam. Dzisiaj zmieniłem zdanie co do kraju, który chciałbym reprezentować w następnej edycji i myślę, że będę z tym w top 5. A jak oceniasz swoje szanse w tej edycji? Udało Ci się awansować do finału. To już pierwszy sukces. Mam nadzieję na top 10. Uwielbiam tą piosenkę, wzrusza mnie za każdym razem, kiedy ją słucham. Uważam, że w półfinale moja propozycja była najlepsza. Wyniki EuroSongs potrafią zaskoczyć. Jakie było Twoje największe rozczarowanie? A który wynik zaskoczył Cię pozytywnie? Myślę, że największym rozczarowaniem był wynik Libanu z "Coward". Nie mogę zrozumieć tej piosenki i tego, jak zajęła tak wysokie miejsce. Poza tym, ostatnie miejsce z "Lost My Phone" w poprzedniej edycji. Było mi orzykro, bo nie zasługiwałem na ostatnie miejsce. Co do pozytywnego zaskoczenia - Grace z "Silence". przymierzałem się do wystawienia tej piosenki, ale tego, że była w top 5 to się nie spodziewałem. EuroSongs to nie tylko konkurs główny, ale też nagrody specjalne, takie jak GoldStar, Luttenberger Klug, Lubelski Full, czy lista przebojów TOP 15. Jak Twoim zdaniem - tego typu inicjatywy wpływają na zainteresowanie Konkursem? To są ciekawe inicjatywy, które przyciągają uwagę uczestników. Świetnie, że są, ponieważ jeżeli byłby tylko główny konkurs, to można byłoby się zanudzić na śmierć. Bardzo Ci dziękuję za poświęcony czas na naszą rozmowę. Udanych startów w EuroSongs Ci życzę! Też dziękuję, i nawzajem! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach